parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sodor Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heros) *BoCo as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits BoCo) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big, strong, and powerful) *Hector as Jabba the Hutt - (Jabba the Hutt's voice suits Hector) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Percy as R2D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2D2 are) *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi - (Edward and Obi-Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *Oliver as C-3PO - (Oliver and C-3PO are both western) *Zak (from TUGS) as Zuckuss - (Zak and Zuckuss are both named begins with the letter 'Z') *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles - (Wedge Antilles's voice suits Sir Reginald) *David Brown (a fan-made Thomas character) as Dash Rendar - (David Brown and Dash Rendar are both have 2 words in one name and they both named begins with the letter 'D') *Emily as Princess Leia - (Emily and Princess Leia are both beautiful) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both the main, big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) *Diesel 10 as Emperor Palpatine - (Diesel 10 and Emperor Palpatine are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Guri - (Marge and Guri are both cute) *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker - (Anakin Skywalker's voice suits Douglas) *Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Admiral Firmus Piett *Lemberg as Snoova *Tiger Moth as Salacious Crumb *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Big Fortuna *Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers *Norman as Boushh *Bertram as Bossak - (Bertram and Bossak are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padme Amidila - (Tillie and Queen Padme Amidila are both beautiful) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Boba Fett - (Silver Fish and Boba Fett are both evil) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Yoda - (Casey Jr. and Friends are both in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Patrick as 4-LOM *Mute (from Mad Bomber) as Prince Xizor *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas character) as The Hopping Woman *Nigel (a cancelled Thomas character) as Spiker *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Dingo (from T&F/TMS) as LE-BO2D9 *Barney (from Cactus190706) as Furlag *Bluebell and Primrose (from RWS) as The Female Jedi Knights *Ernest (from Ernest the Engines and Others) as 1219 *The Other Engines as The Rebel Alliance *Vanessa (if Vanessa was a real Thomas character) as The Female Lord Sith Lord *Allen and Stephen (from BRWS) as The Male Jedi Knights *Eddie (from TTMA) as The Jedi Master *Connor (from JD41796) as Wrenga Jixton Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Lando Calrissian Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Chewbacca HectorModel.png|Hector as Jabba the Hutt James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Han Solo PercyandtheSignal22.jpg|Percy as R2D2 Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as C-3PO Zak (TUGS).jpg|Zak as Zuckuss Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles MrDavidBrown_990_GAF_54PS_1969.jpg|David Brown as Dash Rendar Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Princess Leia The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Emperor Palpatine MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Guri Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker Mr. Glen Douglas..png|Glen Douglas as Admiral Firmus Piett thumbnail4.jpg|Lemberg as Snoova Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Salacious Crumb Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Bib Fortuna Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padme Amidila ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers Norman.png|Norman as Boushh Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bossak Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Boba Fett Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Yoda PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as 4-LOM TheDSsUK8GW4AAWPN-.jpg|Mute as Prince Xizor No-5972-olton-hall-1966503.jpg|Olton Hall as The Hopping Woman Nigel..png|Nigel as Spiker Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mon Mothma gwrwm423.jpg|Dingo as LE-BO2D9 No51218-9805031-NH.jpg|Barney as Furlag Stepney'sSpecialRS2.png|Bluebell and Primrose as The Female Jedi Knights Ernest.jpg|Ernest as 1219 steam-locomotive-shed.jpg|The Other Engines as The Rebel Alliance No15823392329_f725b5efd9_b.jpg|Vanessa as The Female Lord Sith Lord Mr_Allen_and_Stephen_Nameboards.jpg|Allen and Stephen as The Male Jedi Knights No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as The Jedi Master mr_connor_the_brash_xx_sprite__showcase_14_era__by_jd41796-d56ng01.png|Connor as Wrenga Jixton Category:Daniel Pineda